Second Edition
This is a list of cards from the Second Edition, a series of the Star Trek Customizable Card Game: Second Edition from Decipher. Dilemmas *A Living Death **''"Only the very strongest had any hope of survival."'' ***"Shinzon *Aggressive Behavior **''"It's possible they've mistaken us for a potential mate."'' ***"Lieutenant Tuvok *Alien Abduction **''"Your arm has been amputated and surgically reattached."'' ***"Dr. Beverly Crusher *Antedean Assassins **''"They were planning on blowing up the entire conference."'' ***"Ambassador Lwaxana Troi" *Armus Roulette **''"Now tell me, how would you feel if you were the instrument of death for your leader."'' ***"Armus" *Assassin's Blade *Assassination Attempt **''"As you know, time is of the essence."'' ***"Federation President" *Authenticate Artifacts **''"You can tell Baran that I'm working as fast as I can."'' ***"Galen" *Automated Weapons *Berserk Changeling *Blended *Bynars' Password *Captain's Holiday *Center of Attention *Chula: Echoes *Chula: Pick One to Save Two *Command Decisions *Console Overload *Contamination *Damaged Reputation *Dangerous Liaisons *Debris Field *Drumhead *Enemy Boarding Party *Equipment Malfunction *Explosive Decompression *Gravimetric Distortion *Graviton Ellipse *Hunter Gangs *Impressive Trophies *Invidium Leak *Kelvan Show of Force *Kolaran Raiders *Limited Welcome *Maglock *Magnetic Field Disruptions *Microbrain *Misguided Activist *Nanite Attack *None Shall Pass *Ornaran Threat *Personal Duty *Pinned Down *Planetary Survey *Primitive Culture *Pursuit Just Behind **''"I think it's time to try some 'unsafe velocities!'."'' ***"Jean-Luc Picard *Quarren Labor Shortage *Recurring Injury *Skullduggery *Stellar Core Fragment *Sympathetic Magic *Systems Diagnostic *Temptation *Tense Negotiations *The Moon's a Window to Heaven *Trabe Grenade *Triage *Unscientific Method *Vastly Outnumbered *Wavefront Equipment *Alien Gambling Device *Bajoran Phaser Pistol *Cardassian Phaser Pistol *Engineering Kit *Engineering PADD *Klingon Disruptor Pistol *Medical Kit *Medical Tricorder *Romulan Disruptor Pistol *Science PADD *Starfleet Type-2 Phaser *Tricorder Events *A Chance for Glory - rare - start battle event. *A Treasure Beyond Comparison - rare - draw card event. *Astrometrics Lab - common - increase range event. *Awaiting Trial- rare - command Cardassians event. *Back-flush Bussard Collectors *BaH! *Bajoran Gratitude Festival *Battle Drills *Blind Spot *Brutal Struggle *Cry "Havoc!" *D'Arsay Archive *Days of Atonement *Diplomatic Overture *Engage Cloak *Feast on the Dying *For All Our Sons *How Would You Like a Trip to Romulus? *Inspiring Leader *Just Like Old Times *Labor Camp *Let Honor Guide You *Line of Defense *Nelvana Trap *No Love for the Spoon Heads *No Peace in Our Time *Nothing That Happens is Truly Random *"Observer" from the Obsidian Order *Order of the Bat'leth *Peacemaker or Predator? *Pierce Their Defenses *Point Blank Strike *Precise Attack *Prejudice and Politics *Process Identification *Rescue Captives *Resistance Tactics *Romulan Intelligence Network *Standard Cardassian Procedure *Tactical Planning *Taken Prisoner *Tapestry *The Orion Underworld *The Pillage of Bajor *The Reman Mines *To Boldly Go *Warrior's Birthright Interrupts *Alternate Identity *Amanda Rogers *Arrest Order *Comfort Women *Condition Captive *Dimensional Shifting *Empathic Touch *Escape *Evasive Maneuvers *Kevin Uxbridge *Lasting Peace *Mission Briefing *Power to the Shields *Protection of the Tal Shiar *Pursuit Course *Quantum Slipstream Drive *Render Assistance *Secret Conspiracy *Sensor Sweep *Sermon *Shady Resources *Souls of the Dead *Symbol of Devotion *The Promise *The Tides of Fortune *Ties of Blood and Water *Torture *Twist of Fate Missions *Abduction Plot *Access Relay Station *Acquire Illicit Explosives *Amnesty Talks *Bajor, Gift of the Prophets *Cardassia Prime, Hardscrabble World *Cargo Rendezvous *Changeling Research *Chart Stellar Cluster *Collect Sample *Colony Preparations *Cure Blight *Deliver Supplies *Earth, Cradle of the Federation *Earth, Home of Starfleet Command *Eliminate Harvesters *Encounter at Farpoint *Evacuate Colony *Excavation *Explore Black Cluster *Extraction *Feldomite Rush *Fissure Research *Geological Survey *Host Metaphasic Shielding Test *Hunt for DNA Program *Iconia Investigation *Intercept Maquis *Intercept Renegade *Investigate Alien Probe *Investigate Coup *Investigate Massacre *Investigate Rogue Comet *Investigate Rumors *Investigate Sighting *Khitomer Investigation *Kressari Rendezvous *Medical Relief *Military Exercises *Mining Survey *Mouth of the Wormhole, Deep Space 9 *Pegasus Search *Plague Planet *Qo'noS, Heart of the Empire *Qualor II Rendezvous *Quest for the Sword of Kahless *Rescue Prisoners *Romulus, Seat of Power *Runabout Search *Search and Rescue *Search for Survivors *Security Briefing *Sensitive Search *Study Cometary Cloud *Supervise Dilithium Mine *Surgery Under Fire *Uncover DNA Clues *Verify Evidence *Wormhole Negotiations Personnel Bajoran *Anara *Bareil Antos, eEsteemed Vedek *Benjamin Sisko, the Emissary of the Prophets *Brilgar *Dohlem *Furel *Hazar *Jabara *Keeve Falor *Kira Nerys, colonel *Li Nalas, legend of Bajor *Lupaza, resistance fighter *Mora Pol, pioneering Scientist *Odo, constable *Opaka, kai of Bajor *Ranjen Koral, student of B'hala *Rom, diagnostic and repair Technician *Shakaar Edon, resistance leader *Shandor *Trazko, hired muscle *Weld Ram *Winn Adami, Kai of Bajor Cardassian *Ari *Corbin Entek, undercover operations supervisor *Damar, loyal glinn *Danar, irascible gul *Darhe'el, the butcher of Gallitep *Daro *Dukat, military advisor *Elim Garak, agent of the Obsidian Order *Emok *Enabran Tain, head of the Obsidian Order *Evek, attaché to the Demilitarized Zone *Gilora Rejal, subspace researcher *Jerax *Joret Dal, patriotic visionary *Kovat, public conservator *Lemec, posturing negotiator *Madred, calculating captor *Makbar, chief archon *Megar *Ocett, dogged rival *Parn *Rogesh Federation *Altman *Alyssa Ogawa, medical assistant *Andrea Brand, Academy superintendent *Bandee *Barron *Benjamin Sisko, captain *Beverly Crusher, chief medical officer *Daniel Kwan *Data, aspirer *Davies *Deanna Troi, guide and conscience *Elizabeth Shelby, formidable presence *Geordi La Forge, chief engineer *Gideon Seyetik, great terraformer *Hoya *Jadzia Dax, science officer *Jean-Luc Picard, Argo pilot *Jean-Luc Picard, explorer *Julian Bashir, "frontier" physician *Kalandra, battlefield surgeon *Kathryn Janeway, ery Admiral *Leyton, chief of Starfleet Operations *Lian T'su *Lopez *Luther Sloan, man of secrets *Martin *Miles O'Brien, chief of operations *Mills *Nog, eager Cadet *Paulson * *Robin Lefler, mission specialist *Seth Mendoza *T'Lara *T'Lor *Tasha Yar, chief of security *Van Orton *Wesley Crusher, prodigy *William T. Riker, number one *Worf, security detail leader *Worf, strategic operations officer Klingon *B'amara *B'Etor, sister of Duras *Bo'rak, Klingon Intelligence agent *Dokar *Duras, son of a traitor *Gowron, Leader of the High Council *J'Dan *K'nera, Klingon Defense Force commander *Kahlest, GhojmoH of Worf *Kahmis *Kang, honored warrior *Kitrik, "The Tyrant Molor" *Koloth, D'akturak *Kor, ''Dahar'' master *Koroth, high cleric of Boreth *Kroval *Kurak, warp field specialist *Kurn, squadron commander *Lursa, sister of Duras *Martok, soldier of the Empire *Meraht *Morka, Klingon Intelligence agent *Nu'Daq, tenacious rival *T'vis *Vorax Non-aligned *Acost Jared *Altovar, Vindictive Criminal *Berild *Bhavani *Brull, Encampment Leader *Chorgan, Leader of the Gatherers *Dallan *Dathon, Speaker of Tama *Durg *Etana Jol, Ktarian Operative *Galnar *Grathon Tolar, Hologram Forger *Grenis *Inad *Jo'Bril, Patient Schemer *Kamala, The Perfect Mate *Kolos *Leyor *Marouk, Sovereign of Acamar *Marshor *Morn, Barfly *Nel Apgar, Temperamental Researcher *Pran Tainer, Atrean seismologist *Rabal *Regana Tosh *Retaya, Urbane Poisoner *Riva, Respected Mediator *Serova, Warp Field Theorist *Soto *Sunad *Temarek *The Albino, Killer of Children *Togaran *Tosk, The Hunted *Ty Kajada, Relentless Investigator *Vash, Treasure Hunter *Volnoth Romulan *Alidar Jarok, Conscientious Admiral *Chagrith *Cretak, Supporter of the Alliance *Donatra, Compassionate Patriot *Dralvak *Hiren, Romulan Praetor *Jorvas *Lovok, Tal Shiar Colonel *Mopak *Movar, Political General *N'Vek, Soldier of the Underground *Noram *Sabrun *Sela, Mysterious Operative *Selveth, Tal Shiar Pilot *Shinzon, Capable Commander *Shinzon, Romulan Praetor *Suran, Ambitious Commander *Tal'Aura, Impatient Senator *Talvin *Taris, Deceitful Subcommander *Telek R'Mor, Astrophysical Researcher *The Viceroy, Shinzon's Protector *Thexor *Tomalak, Beguiling Adversary *Vreenak, Tal Shiar Chairman Ships Bajoran ships *assault vessel ( ) *Bajoran interceptor ( ) *Bajoran scout vessel ( ) Cardassian * ( ) * ( ) * '' ( ) *''Keldon'' advanced (Obsidian Order) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Federation * ( ) * , prototype warship ( ) * , Federation envoy ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Klingon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ), ship of tears * ( ) Non-aligned *Flaxian scout vessel ( ) *Miradorn raider ( ) *T'Lani's munitions ship ( ) *Tamarian vessel ( ) Romulan * ( ) *''D'deridex'' advanced (Tal Shiar) * ( ) * ( ) *Romulan scout vessel ( ) *''Scimitar'', predator ( ) * ( advanced) * ( ) External link Category:CCG sets